


Phone Call

by 10sgreentea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cringe, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, emo hyungwon, idk bullying, minor showhyuk, showhyung, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10sgreentea/pseuds/10sgreentea
Summary: His phone rang. Again.It was Hyunwoo, he knew it but he didn't want to pick up, he betrayed him. He betrayed his best friend when he first started feeling this way, he betrayed him when he realized it but didn't stop himself from falling too deep and now it was too late.





	Phone Call

His phone rang. Again.

It was Hyunwoo, he knew it but he didn't want to pick up, he betrayed him. He betrayed his best friend when he first started feeling this way, he betrayed him when he realized it but didn't stop himself from falling too deep and now it was too late.

Hyungwon was taught that love was something beautiful, something that makes people happy and he believed it like a fool. The love and desire he felt for Hyunwoo didn't make him happy at all. He was near him, he talked to him everyday, they saw each other several times a week but he still couldn’t call him HIS because he wasn’t, he never would be. 

 

It rang again and this time he picked up, he knew Hyunwoo, he wouldn't stop till Hyungwon answered.

 

„Hello"

 

„Hey, what's up why didn't you pick up? do you know how many times I called?“

 

„Ehm sorry I was… reading a book, right a book.“

 

“oh okay, you read? didn't know that“ he laughed, something he barely did around others, but something he often did around Hyungwon, he couldn't stop but to smile at this thought. He knew he was probably fooling himself but he didn't want to think about every little thing as something negative. Hyunwoo was probably the love of his life, he didn't want just negative thoughts about this love.

 

„Hyungwon? Hello?“

 

„You there?„

 

„Oh ehm yes yes sorry I was just thinking“

 

„Oh well anyways, I was calling you to get your advise on something“, he stated shyly

 

Hyungwon's guts dropped. Fuck.

 

„Yeah?“ He managed to answer and damned himself at the same time when it came out like a whine, yet Hyunwoo didn’t seem to notice or care.

 

„Well how should I start there is this person… they are beautiful you know, I can't even describe it hahaha... Hyungwon you know what, forget it, I'm coming over I want to talk face to face“

 

„NO!“ he shouted „I mean I don't know if its the right time, you know, to come over.“

 

„Ehm what do you mean?“

 

„Hyunwoo its one in the morning.“

 

„And?“

 

„Well I don't know if its the right time to come over to someone's house, you know.“

 

„It's not someone's house it's yours, the house of my best friends“ oh yeah right they were best friends, at this point Hyungwon started to struggle to hold back his tears. He just heard it over and over again. Best friends. 

 

„okay come over“ he murmured

 

„hehe will be there in a few minutes bye“ He hanged up

 

„yeah bye, love you“ he said, glad hyunwoo had already hung up because he wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself from saying it. 

 

After calming down a bit, Hyungwon got up and went to the bathroom. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to notice his red and swollen eyes and he hoped it would help if he washed his face. In fact it did, but Hyungwon felt like crying again. His best friend, who he was in love with, was coming over probably to talk about his crush, to get some advise from Hyungwon- he had no idea how to survive this conversation but he hoped he could control his feelings. This day was the worst.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo arrived 20 minutes after he called, Hyungwon had managed to calm down completely by then.

 

„So?“ he started also a bit curious about the person his best friend fell for.

 

„Do I know them?“, He tried after a while when he didn't get an answer from Hyunwoo.

 

„ehm what? Sorry I  wasn't listening.“ 

 

Hyungwon just couldn’t believe what his friend just said „Are you kidding me? For what did you come here if you not gonna talk about that one person?“ he asked while moving his eyebrows up and down. Hyunwoo just continued staring at him and Hyungwon felt slightly uncomfortable under the intense gaze of his friend.

 

„Hyunwoo?“ Hyungwon asked „boooy you havent talked since you arrived come on don't be weird“

 

Hyunwoo's gaze slowly started to become clearer „oh yeah sorry I was dreaming.“

 

„What really? Didn't noticed at all“ Hyungwon laughed sarcastically.

 

„Okay back to topic, do I know them?“ He tried again

 

Hyunwoo looked confused „yes“ he said slowly

 

Hyungwon was now all ears even though it hurt „What really!? for how long now?“

„I don't know to be honest I just felt it someday“

 

„but thats not what I came here for“ Hyunwoo interrupted Hyungwon before he could even speak.

 

„I want to confess, they are so nice and beautiful, like I already said on the phone, when they smile my day brightens and even the sun shines brighter haha. I sound dumb but I just wanna be with them, not only as someone they know, you get what I mean? Like I cant wait anymore I just want them to be mine“ he said

 

“Do you know how long I have been waiting? 

 

_You know my day brightens too when I see you_

_You are beautiful to me too..._

_Hey Hyunwoo_

_Why can't I be this person?_

 

„Hey Hyungwon are you listening? anyways for them to become mine I need to confess the only problem is, I have no clue how“ he looked at Hyungwon with his cute, shy and awkward smile „and therefore I need you Wonwon“

 

„What why me?“ he looked at Hyunwoo with one raised eyebrow.

 

„well you are experienced, you get confessed to nearly every second day, aren't you?“ 

 

Well that was true but Hyungwon still didn't get how his experiences would be a help for Hyunwoo.

 

„I want you to tell me how they do it“ Hyungwon's jaw dropped.

 

„What?“

 

„Come on just tell me what they do“

 

„Hyunwoo you okay? I mean how do you think a confession happens? They don't do any kind of tricks they just ask me like this, look“ without thinking a second time about his action Hyungwon took Hyunwoos hands in his and looked him deep in the eyes. He straight up regretted his decision when he felt himself losing in Hyunwoo's shiny brown eyes while he just looked at him. Hyungwon had no idea for how long they stared at each other when he opened his mouth and said „ Hyunwoo I really like you, would you go out with me?“ 

 

Hyunwoo didn't move or said anything he just looked at Hyungwon with an unreadable expression.

 

_When did I get so near to his face?_

 

That was the point where Hyungwon realized what he was about to do and put some distance between him and Hyunwoo.

 

He didn't meet Hyunwoo's gaze when he finally said „okay thats how they do it, got it?“

 

„hm okay“ Hyungwon relaxed at Hyunwoo's calm response and finally looked up. He met Hyunwoo's gaze and felt the heat climb up to his cheeks.

 

„when do you plan on confessing?“ he asked to lighten the weird atmosphere in the room.

 

„I dont know yet as fast as I can but they confuse me you know, they sometimes act like they couldn't life without me and in the next moment they completely ignore me. I just don't know how to read him. Like seriously I'm so frustrated Wonwon.“ when Hyunwoo finally stopped talking and looked at Hyungwon he froze. Hyungwon was taken a back. 

 

_Did Hyunwoo just say he? HE????_

_It was a guy??_

 

Hyungwon felt sick all of a sudden, he felt like puking. He was okay with giving up on his best friend when he finally got to date a girl but a guy wasn't near Hyungwons expectations.

 

_Hyunwoo aren't I good enough? Im a guy too..._

 

„What?“ Hyunwoo asked

 

Hyungwon had to gather all his strength to not burst out into tears and throw insults at Hyunwoo. How could he.

 

„Did you just say he??“

 

Hyunwoo frowned. After a moment of silence he started to explain himself.

 

„Hey, hey Hyungwon, look at me I won't change just because I am attracted to men, you know me since middle school, come on. Hey Hyungwon does this make you uncomfortable?“ Hyunwoo was shocked he wouldn't have thought Hyungwon would react like this. Did he misunderstand?

 

Hyunwoo tried to touch Hyungwon's shoulder but he avoided his touch. Okay Hyunwoo had to admit that hurt, it hurt a lot.

 

„I don't care, who is it? You said I know him.“ Hyungwon was angry and he wasn't sure if he would be able to control his anger.

 

Hyunwoo was surprised by that question „Why do you wanna know?“ Hyunwoo couldn’t do anything against his curiosity that beat the fear off of Hyungwon being angry at him.

 

„Hyunwoo who is it?“ Hyungwon asked slowly without answering Hyunwoo

 

„ehm.. Minhyuk“ he said.He couldn't tell him the truth after all.

 

„Can you please leave Hyunwoo?“ Hyungwon tried to sound as normal as possible his eyes were glued to the ground he just couldn't but also didn't want to face Hyunwoo. He had a chance and didn't even know it. His best friend was apparently gay and had a crush on a guy that wasn't Hyungwon. He would scream if he could but he had to wait till Hyunwoo left his room and he did pretty fast. He didn't even fight Hyungwon, he didn't even try to explain it, he usually always did. 

 

Hyungwon said it, he said Hyunwoo shouldn't come over why didn't he listen to Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon was frustrated he almost kissed his best friend tonight and also got to know that his best friend was attracted to boys and especially to one called Minhyuk. Hyungwon was tired of all this mess. He didn't even have the strength to cry he just went straight to bed and immediately fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Monday and Hyungwon had torture himself out of bed. He didn't want to go to school, he would see him again and probably had to face Hyunwoo being all lovey dovey with his classmate Minhyuk and that was the last thing he wanted to see.

 

On the way to school his head was full with thoughts of Hyunwoo and how he could make up with him because even after all he loved him and wanted him to be happy even when he had to suffer. 

 

Hyungwon tired to be as invisible as possible when he arrived at school, he didn't like the attention he got from his surroundings and Hyunwoo was always by his side so they couldn't approach him therefore leaving him alone but today was different he was alone with no Hyunwoo near to protect him.

 

„Hey bitch,“ a guy called Kihyun greeted him.

 

„You're alone, I see. I think in the end he had enough of you as well. No wonder hahah that guy had always ti be on your side so that you weren't alone. Well I bet he is celebrating his freedom from you.“ Were the last words he said before going back to his friends and laughing about Hyungwon's in shock and hurt covered face. Was that true? Did Hyunwoo have enough of him, is that why he didn't even try to make up with him the other day?

 

_Well probably, did you ever look in the mirror?_

_You are pathetic, accept it Hyungwon._

 

After a while, Hyungwon continued his way to the class and finally reached it with a hand and leg in pain. On his way, a guy way bigger than Hyungwon had hit him on the hand ’’as a greeting’’ and another one had pushed him so he fell down, at least that one was honest and said it was because he fucking annoyed him. Hyungwon tried to let this words not affect him but the only thing he could think of was that Hyunwoo probably thought the same and that scared him a lot more than he would like to admit.

 

Hyungwon sat on his place and waited for Hyunwoo to arrive. He was being selfish but he needed Hyunwoo in his life or he wouldn't be able to live. Hyunwoo was his world and he would try it he needed to.

 

Hyunwoo arrived but all of Hyungwon's confidence was completely gone by then, it also didn't help much that Minhyuk arrived at the same time beside Hyunwoo, laughing about some stupid joke. 

 

He waited for Hyunwoo to take his place because he always particularly sat behind Hyungwon as it would be easier to talk to him. What Hyungwon didn't expect is for Hyunwoo to totally ignore him and not even look at him when he passed. Since Hyungwon knew Hyunwoo, he was always the one to apologize or pretend like nothing happened but this time was different, he never ignored Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon's thoughts from earlier seemed confirmed.

 

The whole day passed with Hyunwoo ignoring Hyungwon and hanging around Minhyuk and even though Hyungwon knew Hyunwoo still hadn't confessed but he could clearly see the disgusting affection and love on his face.

 

Hyungwon even tried to speak to him when he saw Hyunwoo leaving his friends behind and going to the toilet but he was stopped by Kihyun's group of friends. He had to endure some insults that he didn't even care about because his mind was filled of Hyunwoo being on the toilet alone a great opportunity to talk to him and he was missing it because of these idiots. When he tried to pass them he was held by this huge dick who seemed to be Kihyun's dog.

 

„Hey! let me go!“ he tried to escape but failed.

 

„Aw, Wonho thank you for holding this garbage bin for me“ Kihyun said with an amused grin while taking his plate full of food and tipping it over Hyungwon.

 

The only thing Hyungwon could recognize was laughter and after a while Hyunwoo's voice, he looked up and what he saw made is heart beat accelerate to the point where he wasn't entirely sure if it was healthy.

 

Hyunwoo had this look of anger and hate in his eyes as he was beating up Kihyun.

 

Hyungwon didn't really know how or when he stood up and held Hyunwoo back because he didn't want him to get suspended because of him.

 

„Hyunwoo. Hey Hyunwoo!!“ he yelled.

 

„Hyunwoo! look at me!“ he turned Hyunwoo around and tried to calm him down. He wasn't even sure how he was able to stop him because Hyunwoo was a huge human being.

 

„Hey, everything is fine okay? Come on lets go.“ he said pulling Hyunwoo with him.

 

He went to class took his bag and went to the toilet. He didn't leave Hyunwoo's hand one second while doing all these things, he was to afraid he would leave him again.

 

After reaching the toilet he started to undress himself and change into his PE clothing.

 

He didn't realize Hyunwoo staring at him this whole time.

 

„Are you okay?“ Hyungwon asked after a while pulling his shirt on before he was stopped by Hyunwoo. He put his shirt down and stared at Hyunwoo with a questioning gaze.

 

„you have a mole near your nipple?“ was the only thing Hyunwoo said while biting his lower lip.

 

Hyungwon was irritated by Hyunwoo but still decided to answer „yeah?“

 

Without hesitating, Hyunwoo touched Hyungwon's mole while looking the younger in the eye. Hyunwon had literally no idea when his best friend came so near and was nearly seductively scanning his face before he forcefully pressed his lips on the others mouth.

 

Hyungwon was shocked. Was Hyunwoo kissing him right now or was this a dream. He slowly closed his eyes and started to enjoying it even opening his mouth when Hyunwoo asked for it.

 

Hyunwoo's hand slowly moved from his mole to his belly and rested on his hip where he pulled him more towards himself .

 

_Its Minhyuk._

_In the end he had enough of you too._

_Because you are pathetic._

 

He pushed Hyunwoo away. He didn't want to but he had too. Hyunwoo wasn't in love with him, it was Minhyuk who he loved. Why did Hyunwoo do this to him, was  he making fun out of Hyungwon. 

 

„Hyungwon?“ just now Hyungwon realized that Hyunwoo was staring at him with an face full of regret. „I’m sorry. Really. I just couldn't stop myself I’m sorry. Lets forget it okay?“

Hyungwon was near tears. Hyunwoo was playing with him and he had enough.

 

„Forget this? Okay... but lets stop seeing each other for a while as well okay?“ he said smiling before he left the toilet, before he left Hyunwoo and with him hopefully his feelings. Hyungwon knew this wouldn't work but he hoped he could fool himself at least.

 

Hyungwon left after the incident and went home, he was planning to skip school for a few days until he cooled his head and got away from Hyunwoo, because his parents were barley at home, it was easy for him not to go to school without someone noticing but staying away from Hyunwoo was a bit harder because after his first day of absence Hyunwoo nearly called him 10 times and even came to his house.

* * *

 

After a successful week of skipping school and avoiding Hyunwoo, Hyungwon had to admit that he missed his best friend but by now Hyunwoo had probably confessed to Minhuyk and they lived a happy couple life something Hyungwon didn't want to see or experience. He was currently sitting in the living room and watched a crappy romance movie. Hyungwon was particularly obsessed with the romance genre, he knew they were shit and highly unrealistic but he just had to watch them and wish that someday he and Hyunwoo would be like that not caring that, that shit was scripted.

 

The doorbell rang, Hyungwon actually didn't want to stand up and open the door because he knew who it was but he just couldn't leave Hyunwoo standing out in the rain when he was warm and comfy at home.

 

„How can you…“ Were the first words coming out of Hyunwoo's mouth when he entered the house.

 

„How can you be…. such an asshole? First you are particularly clinching to me and raise my hopes and when I come over to give you all the love you deserve you throw me out because I'm gay after that you undress in front of my eyes like nothing happened, when I kiss you, you return it but push me away when I ask you to forget it you look hurt but why?? You pushed me away. What should have I done but asking you to forget because I didn't want to lose you?“ Silence.

 

„Hyungwon please. I’m begging you don't play with me. Don't mess with my feelings.“ Hyunwoo looked desperate and Hyungwon was perplexed. Was this a confession? Hyunwoo looked really bad he had bags under his eyes, his hoodie was soaked in rainwater, his hair was a mess. Hyungwon couldn't believe that he was the source of this mess. It hurt, he loved Hyunwoo and wanted to see him happy, not desperate and about to have a breakdown. 

 

„Shh Shh“ Hyungwon tried to call him down while hugging him but Hyunwoo rejected him

 

„Stop this please“ was the only thing he said while staring at his feet.

 

Hyungwon was shocked. What had he done to Hyunwoo for him to become like this? 

 

„Hyunwoo please look at me.“ And when Hyunwoo finally did he kissed him. 

 

„I’m sorry, okay? I wanted to be near you“ Hyungwon kissed him again „ but when you told me it was Minhyuk, I just couldn't hold back.“ Hyungwon's eyes where filled with tears. „ Hyunwoo I love you but just the thought of you crushing on Minhyuk pissed me off but because I wanted to see you happy I tried to distance myself please.“ Now it was Hyungwon who was a desperate mess.

 

Both looked at each other, both about to have a breakdown, both half crying and half smiling.

 

„We both are a mess“ Hyunwoo said while looking Hyungwon in the eyes with so much love, Hyungwon could drown in it.

 

„I love you so much Hyunwoo“ Hyungwon said not able to take his eyes off of him.

As a reply he probably got one of the most passionate, caring and wanting kisses in his life till this day.

 

As a reply he probably got one of the most passionate, caring and wanting kisses in his life till this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this bullshit.  
> This is cringy af :)   
> congrats on surviving this-  
> Thanks Bubbletea for proofread.  
> And Nin for being my inspiration  
> #WEloveyou


End file.
